The Normal Roberto?
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Someone brought up to me about writing a story about Roberto having to be normal for a month, based from my sleep over party so here it is. Will Roberto survive the month? Or will Alberto drive him mad? First chapter is up so far. Enjoy!


A Normal Roberto... That shouldn't be to difficult for me to accomplish. Right...?

I only need to stay like that for a month, I can totally do this...

I sighed as I thought about what may lie around the corner in the coming month. I had better watch myself around Alberto, knowing him, he will likely abuse this time.

Though how does one act normal.

I restlessly laid on my bed, unable to sleep as these thoughts ran through my head.

I guess for starters I should call everyone by their proper names. Probably should try to avoid running out from official duties as well... Was that sleep over party really worth this. Though the look on Keith's face when I hit him with that pillow.. Yeah it was totally worth it. I started giggling while remembering that night but soon my thoughts returned to what everyone refers to as 'Being Normal'. Tomorrow, that's when it all begins. For thirty one days... Alberto probably already has the whole month planned out for me... Eventually I drifted off to sleep preparing myself for the day to come...

Suddenly, I jumped as I hear someone calling out my name "Roberto" I look around to try find the source. I'm surrounded by darkness, who would be calling out to me now. "Roberto, Roberto, Roberto." A shiver runs down my spine as hear them call my name in quick succession.

A look of terror crossed my face, I moved to get up when suddenly I feel a great weight against my body. I shrieked as I looked through the darkness I could just make out a face. "I-Is that Al?"

Suddenly the face looking at me let out a high pitched scream. "It's Alberto to you!"

No way that can't be him... I looked to see what was weighing me down. I could just make it out... Immediately my eyes widened. Are those, documents?

No way, on top of me, there appeared to be paperwork, it looked to be a mountain high. I continued to stare at it as I pointed my gaze back to the ghostly figure that resembled Alberto. "W-What do you want me to do with this...?" He started laughing menacingly as he glared at me. "Haha, you will finish them of course. All of them. Right now. Before sunrise."

I looked back at the documents resting on me as my body shook with terror. How does he expect me to finish these... in that short time, It's impossible.

I started looking around for a way to escape. My eyes darted wildly around the darkness. Everywhere I looked it was dark, I couldn't make out any clear escape routes. The ghostly Alberto must have noticed what I was thinking as he leaned down to me "There will be no escape... No escape..." His eyes burned right through me as he wore a smile you would see straight out of a horror movie. I felt helpless. I was trapped. Alberto kept cackling madly as his dark eyes stared at me. Watching me ever so closely. I was about ready to jump off the bed and run around the room, screaming like a little girl but thought better of that. Suddenly he leaned towards me once more. His hands were now tugging my clothes as he shook me violently... Oh no, I'm gonna die! My butler is killing me... somebody help me!

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Ahhh.."

Hearing someone shouting in the distance my eyes suddenly open with a start. I realize everything that just happened was all but a dream. I look around to see my butler Alberto standing there with a worried expression. Immediately I jumped in a fright as he addressed me.

"Your Highness, Are you alright? You were shouting quite loudly ;I'm going to die. I swear the whole castle could hear it."

I felt embarrassed, knowing that I was yelling in my sleep I looked down shyly. Doing so I noticed my clothes felt wet. It must have been one hell of a nightmare for that to have happened. Alberto continued to look over me as he addressed me once more.

"Your Highness? You do look rather pale. I was wondering, whatever did you mean when you shouted ;My butler is killing me.. somebody help me?" He reenacted those words with such oomph you would think he was yelling for help himself.

"Honestly your Highness, you need to watch what you say, even in your sleep. it wouldn't do neither of us any good if other servants in the castle thought I was attempting to murder you."

I didn't know how to reply to those words, I just sat up on my bed, attempting to recover from last nights ordeal. Alberto watched over me for a while letting me just relax to get over the bad dream.

Though I couldn't help but still feel a little shook up from that nightmare... Alberto was doing cruel things to me and now he was standing right there, watching me. A smile on his face. A Shiver ran down my spine. I didn't know what he might be thinking behind that smile. I averted my gaze, trying to keep my mind off such things. I will be okay, just think happy thoughts, smile Roberto, smile. I slapped my face with my hands trying to get my thoughts in order. I turned back to face Alberto now with a grin.

"Okay Alberto. I'm ready to start my day what do you have planned for me?"

Thinking it was best to just jump right into the deep end, I prepared myself for anything he planned for me. Alberto walked slowly over to me. I readied myself for anything. Bring it Alberto. I stared right at him as he looked down at me.

"Your Highness, before anything, I think it be best if you had a change of clothes and go eat breakfast."

Breakfast? I completely forgot... I just mentally prepared myself for what... to be told I need to have breakfast... I let out a sigh at the wasted mental preparations I just made.


End file.
